


Worries and Respect

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hinata is shipping, I dont know how to tag, M/M, kageyama is being an ass, sugawara is trying really hard, what am i even doing lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: He is not sick. There is a match in three days. A practice match but still a match. Kageyama is just fine, just a little bit sniffly, that's all.





	

Kageyama got sick. He himself could not believe it. He was a setter, setter of Karasuno and they had another match (practice match but still a match) in three days time and Kageyama knows that his colds never ever ever pass in just three days because he always gets it hard when sick. He shall blame his weak health system for that and the popsicle he ate two nights ago at the festival after he was all sweaty and wet with only a t-shirt and some sorts on. That’s beach volley for you. Getting sick before a match. Kageyama sighs. He hates being sick, but he won’t admit it, he won’t admit being sick, because that would lead him on the bench. No! He will go to all practices and practice and score himself back in health and if it doesn’t work he will just score anyway. His just the best setter around anyway. 

Kageyama has missed three balls already. Practice did not exactly go as he was planning it. Apparently when the whole room swims you can’t find and hit or set the ball properly. Well the third one did hit his face instead of him hitting it with his hands. Kageyama sighs, he swears to god the forth one will be the lucky charm and if it’s not he will just keep going till the room stops spinning. 

Sugawara knows better. He has been sick before a match too and back then there weren’t two setters, just him. So he sees the signs, its not just Kageyama not being as focused as he says he is not or that Tanaka does not hit the ball all too well for him to catch it, its just that the younger is sick and as much as he doesn’t like it, it would be better to sit this one out, help his self heal faster. He says so to the younger multiple times, but Kageyama naturally ignores him. 

“You should rest for a while” it’s the third time Kageyama misses the ball and this time the said object hits his face with a vegence. “Take a break, you’ll see it will be better after a while” he touches the younger’s shoulder as if to guide him to the corner of the court. “You need as much strength and if it doesn’t it’s not that bad to sit one out, right?” he smiles at him but maybe the words were not carefully placed, not as carefully as usual or maybe sick Kageyama has an even shorter temper. 

Whatever of the two, it sets the setter off. 

“What are you my mom? I’m fine! Let me play I’m perfectly fine!” he says or more like slurs and flinches away from the older setter, sweying away from him, almost seeing like he is about to fall but he doesn’t. 

Sugawara frowns. “I’m only trying to help you’re obviously not fine at all, you missed the ball three times!” the older half shouts back. He doesn’t really want to get mad but over working himself Kageyama won’t get anywhere. 

“I’m only worried for you!” he wants to say but it stucks in his throat and grips tightly at his wind pipe at the younger next words. 

“You know what; at least I only miss when I’m sick!” Kageyama yells, coolness lost gone and those, anger taking over him and his judgment of knowing better.

And actually that’s all Sugawara need, together with a pair of tight fists before storming out of the gym. “Choke off” is all that is faintly heard to cause Kageyama a sort gasp but infuriate him even more because who does Sugaware thinks he is to say such words. 

When he turns around he catches a very distressed (he could say angry even) Hinata. 

“Well done idiot” the shorter oranged head says and Kageyama takes offense to that too, because who’s talking about idiocy really…

“He’s your senpai you know, have some respect!” the striker finishes before storming out the gym too, probably to find Sugawara. 

The word struck Kageyama as he watches Hinata’s 6 on the training t-shirt getting smaller and smaller on the distance. 

Senpai. That’s who Sugawara is. He is his Senpai and he has every right to storm in and be all mother like and worried about him. He is Sugawara Senpai and in all sickness and clouded mind Kageyama had forgot. Stupid stupid stupid Kageyama, he hurt Sugawara Senpai’s feelings with that big mouth of his. 

Kageyama takes three steps before the room starts spinning again quite badly and falls down, darkness taking over his view. 

 

Stupid stupid stupid stupid Kageyama! Sugawara thinks as he kicks some peddles at the yard close to the vending machine. 

All Sugawara wanted to do was help the idiot and all he got back was degrading, stabbing, mean words. Sometimes he hated the younger setter so much.

“Aouch!” Hinata yelps as a peddle hits his forhead. Sugawara looks up at the noise and blushes slightly at the thought of accidentally injuring a fellow teammate and even more poor Hinata who is so…innocent. 

“Ah! I’m sorry, Hinata-kun!” he says before fushing over the younger. 

Hinata -now holding a cold bottle of water, Sugawara had kicked out of the vending machine (he would propably have to show that trick to Kageyama at some point, maybe when Hinata will work his magic and fix those two up! ugh..back to the point..) - looked or rather stared patiently at Sugawara, who was starting to wonder why Hinata was away from practice in the first place. 

“His stupid!” Hinata says to get to the subject fast so he can go back to practice. Sugawara sweat drops because he gets were this is going. “Kageyama that is. He is stupid! He shouldn’t talk to you like that” he says nodding at each sentence for emphasys. 

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have got so worked up. He is just sick and I know better” Sugawara said rubbing the back of his head. He was the older of the two after all he should have reacted more..maturly. Plus he kinda felt bad of telling Kageyama to choke off.. that was not nice. 

“I’m sure he get it by now. That he was stupid that is!” Hinata continues. Still nodding at everything. 

“I was stupid too.. I shouldn’t have pressed him that much..” Sugawara things that if he had let Kageyama see it on his own he would propably be more cooperative. 

“Great! Now all we have to do is go back for you two to make up~!” Hinata smiled, extra big. 

Sugawara just nodded and looked weirdly at the younger. Hinata catching him looking turned red really fast. 

“Ugh I meant like make up for the fight, not anything else, not like kissing and stuff but if thats what you like it’s fine by me, I don’t have a problem with that, I do support you, yes yes…eh I mean….” the shorter started mumbling standing up from where he was seated, find a way to distract himself, stop talking, stop Sugawara from looking at him that, like he was an alien. 

“Ah Nishinoya Senpai!” he exclaimed all too happy to see the older approaching them, all too glad to be saved.

Happiness which flet way to fast with Nishinoya’s expression and news. 

Have you ever heard of ‘kill the messenger’, that’s of course not what happened to Nishinoya but… well he got a very red cheek for the news he brought with him. 

Apparently as soon as Hinata had left Kageyama had fainted. 

Sugawara was furious. Poor Nishinoya and his cheek could tell you all about it. Sugawara was also worried as hell. 

Kageyama was staring at the white of the wall in infirmary room three minutes now. He refused to look at Daichi or Tanaka. He refused to look at Takeda Sensei too.

He only turned his head to the door as soon as he watch Sugawara entering. He seemed quite mad. Before the older could get any further in the room, Kageyama swallowed whatever of his pride he had at that moment and got off the bed and into his knees infront of the setter. 

“Kageyama get your ass into the bed now! You have a bloody fever” Daichi and Tanaka both all but shouted at him but he did what he did best, he ignored them. 

Sugawara looked confused at the kneeling boy infront of him. That was so out of character for their one and only Tobio 'King’ Kageyama, he must have been worse than Sugawara thought. 

“I’m sorry Senpai!” the room fell silent and Sugawara now had a look of terror.

Both kneeling and apologising in one day? There was something totally wrong with the younger. Now he felt even worse about cursing on him. 

“I’ve been an ass, please senpai don’t be mad anymore!” Kageyama yelled the apology not daring to look at Sugawara if the older was still mad at him. The last time his setter-senpai was mad at him he almost tried to kill him. Thank god for Iwaizumi that is.. 

Sugawara giggled. Soon the giggles turn into chuckles and then into laughter. Hard, loud laughter. 

Kageyama looked up to get a glimpse of a smilling Sugawara. 

“It’s okay kid.. Don’t worry about. How about we get you onto the bed and nurse you back to health.. You do have a match in three days time” Sugawara answered to that confused and almost scareed look on Kageyama’s face, kneeling closer to help him up and into the bed. 

“It’s fine Senpai, you can play in my part if I’m not well” Kageyama said, blushing as he let the older helped him back on the bed. 

The whole room looking at them like they were aliens. If not Sugawara then Kageyama for sure. 

“You should kiss now!” A voice was heard and then giggles and they all turned to look at Hinata who was looking at the setters through his heart shaped hands. 

Kageyama blushed harder and threw a pillow at the shorter. 

Sugawara just smiled. Daichi and Tanaka laughed as Takeda sensei shook his head leaving the room, those kids would drive him crazy. And Nishinoya.. well Nishinoya poked Hinata. 

He hoped he would need to get in any other measurments to get the orange head back to life.


End file.
